1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image detecting system, an image detecting method and a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation image detecting system and a radiation image detecting method for detecting an image by using radiation, and to a computer readable medium for use with the radiation image detecting system.
2. Related Art
A known blood flow analysis apparatus calculates a ratio or difference between a parameter indicating hemodynamics unique to a tissue of an examination subject and a parameter indicating hemodynamics unique to a desired reference region, where the parameters indicate the hemodynamics based only on the time density curves of the tissue and the reference region, and visually presents the result of the calculation, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-95340, for example. Also, another known blood flow analysis apparatus computes an index relating to local hemodynamics, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-190148, for example. This blood flow analysis apparatus obtains a first time density curve relating to an artery in a specified site of an examination subject and a second time density curve relating to a tissue in the specified site, from a plurality of successive images relating to the specified site, where the examination subject is injected with a radiopaque contrast medium. The blood flow analysis apparatus then calculates a transfer function representing local hemodynamics of a tissue for each artery by using the curve-fitting technique, in such a manner that the residual of the second time density curve with respect to the convolution result of the transfer function and the first time density curve takes a minimum value. The blood flow analysis apparatus subsequently calculates an index relating to the local hemodynamics for each artery, from the transfer function. The blood flow analysis apparatus then creates index maps corresponding to the arteries, and combines the index maps into a single map, according to the residual with respect to each first time density curve.
The techniques disclosed in the above-mentioned publications No. 2005-95340 and No. 2003-190148 can analyze the blood flow in a blood vessel. These techniques, however, cannot reveal how blood is supplied to a tissue. For this drawback, the above-described techniques cannot easily identify a tissue that is fed by blood, for example, a tumor.